Not my universe
by RusherMushroom
Summary: Bubblegum was a genius, she really was. She found another universe and a portal to it. To a parallel universe, but somehow Marceline ended up stuck in there, with a vampire who was a lot like her, a not so annoying pink prince, a blond hero and a blue haired girl, who seem to be unique. How was she going to survive to all that? (By the way, the cover image isn't mine)
1. Pink princess and thunderbolts

It was a rainy day in Ooo, the kids were playing in the rain and every grown-up in the Candy Kingdom was enjoying the "horror movie night" in the Candy Castle. It was a perfect night to watch horror movies, because of the date, Friday 13, and the thunderbolts, but the truth was that those thunderbolts were driving a certain someone crazy.

In her cave the Vampire Queen sighed again and looked at the rain. Marceline usually liked days like that one, when she could fly under the rain and scare the hell out of some candy people or Jake. Yeah, she loved rainy days, but that day she just wanted to stay at home and write a song, but no, the thunderbolts did not wanted Marceline to finish that song. She put away her axe bass and laid on her bed, well, it was more like above her bed. She looked at the rain again and just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore and that she was going to fly out that window and try to kill some thunderbolts, which was impossible, someone knocked at her door. The Vamp almost cried. "Finn, I swear, if you don't go right now, I'll rip your head off! I'm not in the mood for any stupid adventure you want me to go!" She screamed, Finn was like her best friend, but that doesn't mean he could knock at her door _every single day._  
But then she heard a high pitched girly voice, even without actually seeing it it just felt _pink_. "Hey Marceline, I'm not really Finn and I don't actually feel comfortable with you threatening to rip my head off, but I um...kind of need something from you...and I...um..." There it was, the most sweet and girly princess of all time, Princess Bubblegum, at her door.

Bubblegum was Marceline's best friend, and viceversa, but they keep that as a secret, no one could ever know that the Vampire Queen actually enjoys to spend a time with the correct Princess Bubblegum, and no one should know that their princess was friends with the vampire who liked to scare them and suck the red of their strawberries when no one was looking. So it was a surprise that she was there, and so nervous. Marceline slowly flew from her room to the kitchen and took a strawberry, then she flew to the door. Behind it she could still hear the "ums" and the "agh..I..." from the pink haired princess. "Sup, Pink Face, fancy seeing you here" the Vamp said as she opened the door and after making sure that no one was looking she asked the wet princess to come in. "Now, what the hell Bonibelle? You really think you can just sneak out of your castle at..." The Vampire Queen checked her clock " 3 am and wake me up?!" She asked. Bubblegum looked rather ashamed of her actions "I had to Marceline! it's something important! Very important!" The princess tried to explain herself, but her friend talked first "Nothing is more important than a vampire sleep, I though you knew that" she said with a smirk on her face, but the princess face quickly made her stop her joke. "This is serious, Marceline" the vamp liked having Bubblegum as her best friend, she really did, but she liked to tease her "Nope, he died in book five, don't you read Bonibelle?" She asked and laugh of her own joke, Bubblegum looked angry now, so she stopped. _Again_.

The princess slowly got up and talked to her friend "Marceline, the Vampire Queen..." 'Oh Glob, not again. She only uses that serious tone when she really think she needs me. Ugh, I hate that' Marceline thought, but she let her finish " I think I might have discovered something that will change our lives forever as we know them today.." 'Well, I don't know my life any other way, do you? I don't think so Bonnie' Marceline thought "And to make sure I am right in what I have discovered, I need you to...help me" Marceline didn't move a muscle, she was so not going to help her with something that could change her life, she liked her life, well, almost. But the Princess spoked again, and she couldn't say not to that. "...please" she said. Please, please, please. Princess Bubblegum have just almost begged the Queen of Vampires to help her with something, Marceline smiled for herself. "Of course I'll help Bonibelle, what are friends for?" She asked. Marceline had no idea of what she said yes to.

After that talk, The both royalty girls sneaked out of Marceline's cave and went flying to the Candy Kingdom. From that moment things turned a little more difficult for the girls. The Candy Kingdom streets were totally full with Candy people, who were happily watching a homemade horror movie about a monster who eat candies and in that moment, the monster, who had sharply and gigantic fangs, was sucking the red out of the lollipop prince, everyone screamed then. And Marceline couldn't help but laugh about that obviously intent of making her the villain of the movie "Do you see that? Everyone's afraid of me! Isn't that awesome?" Marceline asked with a smile on her pale blue face "certainly not" was the only answer she got from Princess Bubblegum. They finally reached the Candy Kingdom principal entrance, and since that moment it was going to be impossible for Marceline to keep flying, she needed to get to Bubblegum's castle, and all doors and windows were locked that day, so she found herself in the need of hugging Bubblegum from her back, like in a piggy ride, and make herself invisible, like that, Bubblegum was supposed to walk normally to her castle and explain her Banana guards that she went outside only because she wanted to watch a little of the movie. It wasn't hard, but Marceline was a bit heavy, so Princess Bubblegum walked awkwardly towards her castle, with her back a little bit arched to the floor, and a funny expression on her face "what's wrong with you Pinky? I'm not that heavy!" Marceline whispered to Bubblegum's ear 'Whoever told you that my dear, was lying' Bubblegum thought and keep walking like that, the Bannana Guards didn't said a word and let the princess pass, but Marceline, with her Vamp ears was able to listen to what they were saying "I think she had a bad night, and maybe she's having backaches, that must be the reason why she's walking so awkwardly" the gigantic Bannana on the left said, the other one in the right nodded in response.

When the girls finally made it to Bubblegum's Lab, Marceline started flying again and looked ashamed at the poor pink girl, breathless and who was, surely, going to have real backaches soon. "I...think it went pretty well" said the princess and fixed her hair, put a lab coat on and walked towards a white sheet, that was covering something round...no, it was a square...or a triangle? No! It was heart shaped...pineapple shaped? "Hey, that thing is changing forms, why is it doing that? Nothing should do that! It's anti natural!" The vampire screamed. Bubblegum sighed tired of all that nonsense "I know it changes form, that's because it doesn't have a definitely form, Marceline" said the princess calmly and walked toward her brown desk, and took a control out of a cabinet. "You'll see, I've been working on this for years actually..." The pink haired girl said and pushed the red button of the control. A screen appeared in front of Marceline. It was more like a 3D green image.  
It was the land of Ooo. _Twice_. And in the middle, a shapeless thing was shining. "They don't happen very often, but at least they do!" The princess said. Now she had some green googles on. And Marceline was freaking out. "What, exactly, doesn't happen often?" The Vamp asked "Universe traveling of course!" Her friend screamed, now she had the "mad doctor face" on, which did not good to Marceline's nerves. "See, every bunch of years, for almost two centuries, portals to other universes has been opening every here and there" Bubblegum said, pointing with her hand to a little shapeless thing in the 3D green map, which was now covering the whole area of what looked to be their universe, and a lot more of other universes denominated "_Univ A.1" "Univ A.2_" and so.

Marceline didn't knew what to do, sure she knew that other universes should exist, but the idea of "_universe traveling_" as Bubblegum called, kind of made her feel anxious. And also the fact that she wanted her help in something involve with _that_. As Bubblegum keep saying some boring and pretty much useless data about her ideas of those universes and how those portals were created and all, Marceline slowly flew, without Bonnie realizing, to that withe sheet in the corner, just when she was about to pull it, she hear her name again "So Marcy, as you can see, I'm pretty much anxious about this portals an universes" she said and turned the 3D map off, while removing her googles. "But that's not where you are going to participate" she said, now looking a lot mor calmly, like if she had been keeping the existence of those universes as a secret for everyone. And actually she had been keeping them as a secret "I was only playing with my data about this things when I saw it, a portal I have never seen before" Bubblegum said "And I felt dumb, because it was a long time ago when that portal opened...but that's not what makes that portal different to the others, but the fact that it re-opened itself a few weeks later" she said. Marceline was now putting attention, it sounded important "When did that...uh, event happened." The Vampire Queen asked "A few years ago, we were already friends so I'm guessing it happened between 4 and 7 years ago...yeah" her friend answered "But that's not the important thing!" Bubblegum screamed 'A portal to another universe opened and re-opened in Ooo a few years ago and no one realized, that sound like a big deal. Important' Marceline thought "I, somehow, was able to localize that universe, I mean, the universe where that portal lead to and..." Marceline waited "Oh you'll never believe it" the princess said "_Prove me_" said the Vampire Queen. Bubblegum smiled, she was hoping Marceline would act like that. She needed that Marceline acted like that, reckless and without caring much "It leads to another universe, Marcy. A parallel universe" Marceline looked at her for a moment "So..." "SO? SO THIS MEANS THAT THERE IS A PARALLEL UNIVERSE, AND A PORTAL TO THAT UNIVERSE.." Marceline said nothing about Bonibelle screaming like a mad candy princess and listened to her "SO, MAYBE YOU HAVENT UNDERSTAND" then she calmed...a lot. "Marceline, there is a parallel us and..." Well, that was something crazy and exciting. Even tough Marceline felt used to the idea of a parallel universe, she wasn't about the idea of a parallel her, how would she be? Blonde, with no musical talent and...a human? Maybe she had a cat and liked make-up and to dress like a princess...maybe her parallel her was a blonde version of Bonibelle! Now she was a bit scared. "Wow, now I see why you wanted to tell me with so much urgent, only because of that I forgive you for waking me up at 3 am" Marceline said and sat on a big T.V " That's kind of hard to imagine..." She continued "And this is even harder. I've recreated that portal. We can go to that parallel universe" Bubblegum said calmly, and now Marceline opened her mouth, amused at her friends brain. "A... You mean that... Oh my Glob!" Was all the Vampire Queen was able to say. And in that moment she realized something "Hey Bonnie, why does this crazy and dangerous portal have to do with my help?" Marceline asked. And without saying a word but with a huge smile on her face, Bubblegum take off the white sheet above the portal, in front of Marceline. "Because I need to know how is it, exactly..." Marceline looked at her and said with sarcastically "like ours, maybe?" but Bubblegum did not payed attention "And Icant go there, because I'm a princess, but stomeone have to get in there" the pink princess said and continued "And that someone, I was thinking...could be you" Marceline looked at her, not believing her words "You want _ME_ to go _THERE_? Are you mad! I have a life here too! How 'bout Finn and Jake? They'll miss her friend! And who would take care of Schwabl? That zombie-poodle can be hard to deal with! You see, I need to stay" Marceline said, and then Bubblegum smiled "Scared?" Marceline's eyes were full with fury when she talked again "So not scared!" Bubblegum knew she would win that one "I'll take care of Schwabl. And don't you worry about Finn and Jake, we'll tell them that you got bored of this part of Ooo and went to another one. Everything is going to be okay" she said, but Marceline wasn't sure "Oh come on! Do it for me! As a favor! You said you will!" And that was right, Marceline did said yes to helping her friend, but her friend wanted her to go to a parallel universe. Marceline sighed "I'll do it..." She whispered "Um, what? excuse me, I didn't hear you Marcy" her pink friend said "Fine, I'll do it" Bubblegum smiled "Great" was all she said.

Soon everything was prepared, the vampire was full of energy and with a strawberry basket on her hand, she walked towards the shining shapeless portal " You sure Bonnie? It doesn't looks very stable..." The Vampire Queen asked "Yeah everything it's going to be okay, now get in that portal Marceline, we'll see soon! Remember, a day, just one and the come back to whatever place you land on, I won't close the portal" Her pink haired friend said and said goodbye to her with her hand as Marceline walked into another universe.

And suddenly, everything went purple. Purple everywhere, everything was shining purple, and it was changing! It become red and started reducing its size. Marceline heard the princess screams, "something is not working, this shouldn't happen!" She heard and then, after all the red and noise, it was black again. And Bubblegum's screams were over. She wasn't in the portal anymore, and she didn't knew where she was. Marceline was lost.

But the truth was, Marceline didn't feel lost at all, she landed on on a forest, and even tough it smell different, Marceline couldn't help but feel like if she _knew_ that place, and probably she did.

She looked up and saw the big and clear Moon. everything seemed so familiar, as she walked trough the forest she realized something. She wasn't in another universe, she was only outside of the Candy Kingdom. Nothing had happened. All that portal stuff and all was a trick, maybe Bonibelle was slowly learning from her, and she was kinda proud actually. She finally saw the Candy Castle, where a pink princess was surely ROTFL. She couldn't help it, she had to admit it was a _damn good joke_. She even made a freaking 3D map for Glob sake! The Vamp smiled as she flew above the sweet kingdom,even if it was a joke it felt real, and she was emotionally exhausting. She couldn't believe that for a second she had agreed to leave her precious Schwabl with that pink witch! She would probably dye his zombie poodle hair pink. With only thinking about it Marceline shuddered with horror. In fact, she was quite happy about it being just a childish joke.

She saw the Tree Fort of Finn and Jake, she liked to call it "Really Big Tree House" sometimes. She remembered the day she knew them, she scared the shit out of Jake. She smirked at the memory of that glorious day. It had been flipping awesome.

Sooner than expected The Vampire Queen made it to her cave, well, her house-in-a-cave. **_Oh, house-in-a-cave, sweet house-in-a-cave._** She was finally there, ready to sleep all night and day. It wasn't raining anymore, so maybe she would be able to finish that song. She suddenly felt angry, she had developed a fire-burning as hell hate against thunderbolts. As soon as she was home, she smiled and screamed "I'M HOME!" Maybe her zombie poodle finally would greet her at the door, as she always wanted to, but she wasn't going to get what she wanted, because her dog never showed up "Ugh, that doggie can be hard to handle sometimes. Is it much to ask for a dog to greet you at your freaking door? Like, hey! You're a dog Schwabl! That's what dogs do!" Maybe it was her emotional tiredness, or the fact that Bonibelle had tricked her, it didn't matter because Marceline was mad, but she thought that taking out her anger with a little poodle wasn't the right thing to do.

After being disappointed at the unbelievable amount of apples at her fridge and almost any strawberries, she decided to go catch some sleep. And a a bath, because she stinks. She slowly flew towards her room, scratching her back. But if the Queen of the vampires was looking forward to a cold shower and a nice dream night, she would get even more disappointed than with the apples, because she ain't going to get some rest, in fact. A hard fight was waiting for her at her room, better say at her bed.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*_*._._._._._.

Wazzaa! Hey, so this is my first fic and I hope you liked it, I'm going to update the next chapter soon so... If you liked it, let me know. Buy the way, sorry if I made any grammar mistake, I'm not that good in English... But hey, I think it turned out very good, right?

Now, I know that they're not supposed to know Harry Potter, but I had to put that joke, okay? So from now on...AT characters know about Harry Potter. Deal with it.


	2. The one with blue hair and a hot vampire

Cap 2.-

The Vamp hadn't find anything strange in her home yet. She didn't realize that the color of the walls was a little bit darker, neither she noticed the white cat sleeping on the couch. Her couch.

It was night already and everything was dark, so she definitely did not noticed the dirty clothes all over the stairs. Like if someone has just got undress there. She finally reached the door of her room and opened it. She flew inside, took off her knee-length red boots and opened her closet door. In that moment she noticed something different, maybe she was too tired to notice before, but now it was clear. She wasn't alone.

And maybe the man clothes in the closet gave her a hint of that. The Vampire Queen's fangs extended and now they were out of her mouth and the dangerous Queen was ready to fight. The light of the room was off, but she had nocturnal vision, so she didn't mind. Slowly the tired Queen focus on the smell of her house. It wasn't hers. Or her dog, Bubblegum, Finn or Jake. And it definitely was dangerous too. Following the smell and ready to kick someone out she got closer to her bed, and Marceline felt stupid. Something was obviously there 'What the hell is wrong with that poodle, he's supposed to keep my house free of death lovers and vampire stalkers' she thought. And that was right, in Ooo she would constantly get unwished visitors. Most of them were there with the lame excuse of being in love with her or wanting to be the most dangerous creature in Ooo and wanted her help. Once, a little boy came asking her to bite him. She didn't of course, but she did scared him. A lot.

When she stopped thinking about all the weirdos that have once came to her home, she realized something. Schwabl didn't keep that weirdo away. And he _always_ did. Also, she couldn't smell him. Schwabl wasn't there.  
The fury and anger grew inside the Vampire Queen as she put her best "I'm a scary vampire-demon and I'm gonna kill you and eat your fries" face on. No one, absolutely no one mess with her zombie puppy. She didn't care about who the hell was on her bed anymore, she wanted to make that creature die.

But she couldn't hear anything, whenever Finn or Jake visit her, she was able to hear their heartbeats. But that creature had none heartbeat. Whatever was sleeping on her bed wasn't alive anymore. And that couldn't be good. With fury written all over her red and black demon eyes she screamed while taking her sheets off of whoever was on her bed. Her scream could froze anyone's soul. It was scary, it was the sound of death. It was like 'you better run now, cause that sound tells me that you are not going to get out of this one' and that was what she was expecting, some dead weirdo running out of her house, but not before being questioned about her poodle.  
In fact, she was expecting to hear another scream, yeah. Something like "HELP," or "BLOODY HELL!" but she wasn't expecting a "Get the fuck out of my house you fucking weirdo!" Marceline hissed and screamed again while looking at the creature on her bed. He was wearing only a black V-neck T-shirt and some gray pants. It looked like PJ's. Like the manly version of her PJ's. And yeah, that heartbeat less being was a he. And was pissed off. His dark hair was messy and looked extremely _hot_. Not that Maceline matter about that. In fact, she only mattered about her dog. And also about the whole "MY HOUSE" thing. It was her house, and he was on her bed and seemed to be using some sort of manly PJ's which, by the way, looked a good as hell on him. And she wanted her dog back "The hell are you?! What are you doing in my house WEIRDO" she screamed back and only then she noticed the bite marks on his neck.  
Heck, that hot guy was a vampire too. And it was obvious when his face turned into a "I am a demon-vampire too, and I'm gonna eat you and your fries. Ha, suck that" face. Suddenly she felt dizzy. She was supposed to be the only left vampire on Ooo "This is MY house and you're invading it! Get the fuck out or I'll rip your head off!" He screamed. Marceline remembered threatening Bubblegum like that earlier that day. Wait, Bubblegum! But before she could think about anything else, the vampire shouted again "Get out! I'm really pissed off and I won't doubt killing you right now, right here. With my bare hands" The male vampire got up and showed his fangs to the Queen, hoping to scare whoever was messing with him at...4:15 am. Oh yeah, he was so going to kill that crazy bitch. Marceline smirked...that boy thinks _he_ is stronger than _she_ is? While she contained a laugh the male vampire was going red of fury 'How dare she laugh of me?!' The male vampire thought. "Get out bitch, I'm sleepy" he said. That made Marceline loose all her patience. No one, absolutely no one called her a bitch. She was sick of that freaking night, and sick of that hot vampire on her bed. She was tired of not knowing where Schwabl was and she was tired of all that nonsense. Without thinking one more second, and totally mad at everything, she threw herself over the male vampire and punched him on the throat. Maybe like that he'll shut up. But she received a fist on her face instead of quiet. And she didn't liked it. Soon, fist, legs and fangs were all over the pair. She was kicking, so was he. And in one moment they were out of the room, rolling down stairs into the living room, where they split away breathless.

Now he was checking Marceline out. Maybe it was just because he wasn't as tired as she was, but he realized something. The girl was not only tired, hot, dirty, stinky and mostly pissed. She was also alike him. And pissed, yeah. Mostly pissed off. But so was he. Like, that chick broke into his house acclaiming it as hers and attacked him. She attacked him. And she was about to do it again, but this time he was faster than she and tackle the girl on the floor, where she kicked him and punch him and bite him, somehow both of them were in their giant bat shapes and fighting. They were screaming too, something like "Agh! You'll pay" or "Glob! My lungs! Wait...I don't need those." And also "Die BITCH" and "Your mom!" Suddenly the windows were broken and the couch was broken too. She was stronger than she looks. He was faster than any other vampire ever. Marceline punched the vampire, his stomach, his chest, his legs and his face. He bite her arms, neck and hands. He was strong, he could kill her. But she was strong too. _She_ could kill _him_. Even tough they were fighting pretty damn hard, they were fine, almost without any serious injury. But they were tired.

Now they were face to face, and in their vampire form "Who are you?" Marceline asked. The guy looked at her angrily and cleaned some blood from his chin "What are you doing in my house?" She asked again 'Oh my Glob! She still thinks this is her house?!" It seemed like he was going to say something, maybe shout something at her, but he was quickly shut up by another scream "MARSHALL LEE, YOU DUMB, LITTLE, PRETTY GIRL, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE THIS TIME?!" Someone shouted behind Marshall, but Marceline couldn't see who. It was definitely a woman anyway 'Maybe his girlfriend' the tired Queen thought. All her muscles hurt, and she maybe had a broken wrist. She wanted it all to end. She wanted to sleep and take a bath.  
She looked at the guy wondering why he hadn't go to his girlfriend 'If she is his girlfriend' she thought, but the face of the black haired vampire showed Marceline that she wasn't his girlfriend. He looked angry, very angry. And even more scary and pissed off than before. Whoever that girl was, she was going to get some trouble for shouting at that vampire. He turned around to face a angry girl. She was floating too, but Marceline didn't care about that, she wasn't able to look at anything but her hair. It was messy as the boy's, but it looked stylized, and sort of cool, with the tips pointing in all directions. Actually it looked good, it wasn't that messy. It was fancy. And long, maybe back-length. It was hard to know. But none of those things mattered to Marceline actually. It was the color of her hair what was making Marceline stare at that hair. It was blue. Dark blue 'Electric blue' the Queen thought YOU DID NOT JUST CALLED ME DUMB, LITTLE, PRETTY GIRL!" The boy shouted "You're a dumb, little, pretty girl!" He shouted again 'The hell it this? It clear that he's not a girl' Marceline thought "Well, YEAH! If you haven't noticed I _am_ a girl! And I'm like, eight hundred years younger than you! I'm little!" The blue haired girl shouted back. A smirk appeared on the vampire face "Yeah, you are little. A baby, actually" he said. Now the girl face was red, and she was angry too, great. Let's have an angry vampires meeting! "You didn't" she said "Did" was the only thing the vampire said. The blue haired chick looked around, staring at the broken windows and the poor thing that used to be a dark red couch "I can handle things myself. I'm not a baby. But you! You broke our couch!" The floating girl screamed exasperated 'Maybe they are a couple. They won't last long' The Vampire Queen thought, "And..." She looked at Marceline. She looked surprised, maybe scared. But soon she was complaining and screaming again. Maybe a little bit more calmly anyway. "You hit Marceline? You're gonna scare her! How dare you hit a girl?!" She screamed and faced the vampire, she was so close to his face that she could kiss him. Marceline wonder why the blue haired girl knew her name "She attacked me first!" He excused himself "I'm going to attack you now!" She said and them rectified herself "Maybe later.." she whispered and floated backwards, looking around her destroyed house with a tired look. And then she looked at the Vampire Queen again "You _OK_ Marceline?" She askeed her "Don't be _nice_ to the enemy! How many times do I have to tell you not to ask the enemy if they are _alright_! They are enemies!" The black haired hot guy said, face palming himself "How do you know my name?" The Vampire Queen asked "Oh girl, we both know you. You know Marshall too...but that's obvious..." She answered looking at her broken couch. That answer didn't answer Marceline's doubts about how she know her. "I don't know that crazy bitch" Marceline heard the boy mutter under his breath "The only one who's bitchin' here it's you Marshall!" His friend shouted at him "I don't know any bitch named Marshall..." The Queen said, without realizing that the blue haired chick had smiled at her comment. And them she realized 'No way, I'd have to be as crazy as Simon to think that's true!' The Vamp thought while looking at the boy '"Tall, hot and sexy. Sort of a bad boy with black messy hair and pale blue skin" wasn't that how I described him?' Marceline thought. Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice "You said...her name is Marceline?" The Vampire Queen didn't react when she heard her name, she was too busy trying not to freak out. But someone else was freaking out "GLOB NO! She can't be...!" She heard and finally turned to face a vampire. The only vampire she knew who was alive. They stared at each other eyes a sec. Wondering which will be the fastest way to kill each other, the fastest way to make that nightmare end. They looked away when the blue haired girl said "Marshall Lee, let me introduce you to Marceline Abadeer". And then the information sinked in, she couldn't deny it anymore.  
Marshall Lee. Marshall Lee. Marshall Lee. Simon, he was the one who started it all, heck, that man was crazy for sure. But wasn't Marceline crazy too then? She was thinking about the chance of that fictional vampire to...to exist. He couldn't be Marshall Lee, at least not that Marshall Lee.

She couldn't be...no, she could not be that Vampire Queen he once invented. It was all a game, it was all fictional! 'That's the thing about FanFiction!_ It's fictional_!' He thought and tried to calm down 'Come on boy, remember how did you described her? She is definitely not a female version of you, you'd be way hotter! Not that she's not hot, but...she can not be...' He thought, but denying it was only a waste of time. She was he, Marceline Abadeer, the girl who had steal his sleep a few times at night. The only one who had ever done that. Not even Ashley "You're Marshall Lee!" "You're Marceline" they said at the same time "Yeah, and I'm..." Th other girl tried to introduce herself but Marceline shut her up "You're from Simon's FanFiction!" Marceline said "No, you're from Simone's FanFiction!" the guy screamed, totally sure that it was _Simone_, not Simon "What are you talking about? I'm so not from that old man FanFiction" Marceline said "Yeah, you are, crazy girl!" Marshall said "Whoa, slow down boy. You're the one who is from the FanFiction here" she said "Not! You are!" Marshall shouted back "I created you! You're from the FanFiction!" Marceline screamed "_No one is fictional here_!" The blue haired girl shouted "In case that you haven't noticed, you are both real" the girl said. Marshall looked at her with eyes wide open "What? You know she's fictional. You heard me crea..." The girl talked before he could finish "No, you didn't created her. She was already there you useless prat! You and Simone just...re-discovered her. The same is applicable with you and Sim...on, I guess" the girl said. She seem to know a lot about her...and yet nothing at all. "Who are you?" The Vamp asked again, this time she was asking for the girl's name. The girl smiled, showing her white teeth. She didn't had fangs, like vampires...but she did had sharpie posterior teeth and premolars. Marshal looked rather annoyed when the girl, extending a hand towars Marceline, said "The name is Vankkei" what a weird name "And I guess you already met Marshall..." She said, her eyes pointing at the broken couch and the mess in the living room. Marceline felt ashamed. She wasn't expecting te ones who owned the couch were so nice...well, at least the girl was nice. The boy who owns Marshall Lee's name sighed "My bad" he said "I know, you hated that couch" the blue haired girl said and then walked towards the shame of couch "I would invite you to sit on our couch, but as it seems you don't like that very much, I'll ask you to take seat on the floor please. Marshall, go to the kitchen and bring us some apples, will you? No I'm not asking, go to the kitchen and get us some apples" she said. It wasn't as dark as before, it was the sunrise probably "Why?" The boy asked, maybe it wasn't usual on Vankkei to talk like that to stranger who just broke into her house, or maybe she had never ordered Marshall to do something before, anyway, it was weird. The girl sighed scared and looked to the ground "Because I need to tell Marceline something she hadn't realize yet. Maybe you should hear it too, Marsh" she said and bended her legs in a sitting position, floating in front of Marceline, who had decided to sit on the broken couch instead of the floor.

Marceline followed Marshall with her eyes while he took two red apples. She didn't trust him, yet she did trust Vankkei, it was hard not to. He made her way to the living room and tried to sit with Vankkei "No, you sit with Marceline, on the couch, which you two broke" she said. Marceline saw Marshall's face while he floated towards the couch and sat by her side, it was obvious he didn't trust her either, how could he? She was a fictional character, no matter what Vankkei says, he knew the truth. He gave Marceline an apple and started to drink the red of his apple looking at Vankkei who sighed again "I...I don't know how to say this guys.." She tried to begin "Glob, you might don't want to believe me...and you" she said looking at Marshall "Will definitely be mad at me once I say this, but... You need to know. Both of you" Marshall was confused, but he was calm. Vankkei took a deep breath and started to talk "So...maybe I should start telling you a little about myself Marceline" she said 'No, you should start by telling me why you know me' the Vampire Queen thought "I won't say much, because then it will be even harder to understand, but...let's just say I'm not from any particular place, I was born in a private little universe my parents discovered...so I don't really belong anywhere" she looked rather sad about her story, but she also looked a bit crazy, talking about her childhood or wathever in a moment like that "And...this is the part when you're gonna hate me, Marshall...I'm so sorry for not telling you before" Marshall's face was full with hurt, like if secrets didn't existed between them...at leas that was what he thought. Vankkei looked ashamed, sad and also worry "I..." Marshall's face make her keep talking "I can go from an universe to another, because I was born in a non-universe and I don't belong anywhere...I can universe-travel" she said, Marshall laughed a little "C'mon Vankkei, what are you talking about? Stop it" he said smiling at his friend, while growing at her the now gray apple, which she bite. Maybe it was like a tradition between those two, he drinks the red, she eats the gray. Anyway her friend ignored him and looked at Marceline's eyes. Marceline didn't knew what to think "I was traveling a few years ago...I can still remember that night... I was looking for my home, that non-universe I talked about a few seconds ago when I...I found it. It was so simple, I didn't realize where I was until. I couldn't find Marshall. It all looked so similar, I just thought I hadn't pass trough the portal and it closed in front of me, I didn't realize..." She said, Marceline knew that feeling. Everything looked so similar, you don't realize nothing until you go home "I decided to go home, but when I got there the door was closed, I decided to enter to the house using Marshall's window...I flew to that window, hoping to see Marshall there, playing his axe-bass...but that night I didn't find Marshall; the vampire playing the axe-bass was a _girl_. That's when I realize I wasn't in Aaa. I was lost in another universe. It wasn't my universe even tough it looked like mine. It was yours Marceline, I discovered it the next day, Ooo...it sounded so magnificent..."

_Ooo_, yes! That girl knows about Ooo! She knows Marceline is not crazy, or a fictional vampire. The Vamp sighed in relief, while the Vampire King looked at the floating girl in front of him amused "There was a pink princess, she was sort on annoying, and those adventurers...it was fun to watch them playing cards, or just relaxing and talking. But what I liked the most of Ooo was that female vampire who remind me so much of Marshall. How could she not remind me of him? It was a parallel universe! Anyway it was different in some aspects...The princess and the Vamp were friends, but something was wrong. They weren't as close as Marshall and our prince. And those boys...they were way too immature, but the most weird part was the Vamp. She always looked like if she was missing something, sad...angry. My Marshall is like that too, but...not so much, he laughs way more, and he does not let all those feeling just for himself and his music. I didn't knew what was wrong. How could it be so different...when it was so alike? And then I realized again" she stopped for a second "It was me, I am the changing factor. The reason why they looked so different. A few weeks later I found a portal to Marshall's universe and I came back. I never told Marshall about it, I knew he would like to come and I couldn't let him...I knew it was fine if I was there, but... A _parallel_ in his _parallel_ universe? What if he touches his parallel? Will both universes explode? Will they hurt each other even more, or will they be friends? Will everyone be in danger if I show Marshall this universe? As I dint knew, I didn't show him that, neither I show him my universe-travel powers...it could be dangerous if he started thinking about a parallel universe, and I knew he would... So I stayed quiet" and then everyone stayed quiet, Marshall was not only shocked, but angry. Marceline realized that she was, in fact, in another universe and it wasn't a childish joke, she wasn't home anymore. And Vankkei...she had just revealed her only secret, one that will help Marceline, but that might destroy her friendship with Marshall... She had just risk her most valuable friendship for a stranger she once stalked. Marshall slowly got up, while floating, and he talked "You lied to me" he said, really extending the vocals "I didn't lie...I just kept things" The girl said "We never, ever, had secrets before. I always told you everything, you know everything about me, even better than I know myself...but you kept a secret? A gigantic one?" Vankkei got up too "I had to! Please understand..." Vankkei looked at Marceline "Anyway, we have bigger things to worry about" Marshall exhaled "Yeah, because our friendship problems don't matter to you!" He said "You're right, they don't. Now, shut up and let Marceline talk, we must help her. She's the one in another universe" Said Vankkei, half-smiling, hoping Marshall to understand what she had did "I'm the one who feels like in another universe..." He said. Vankkei floated towards Marshall and placed a hand on his shoulder, it looked like a very intimate moment, and a sweet one too...but that wasn't their style "Oh, Marsh, our friendship will be just fine, now stop the whole "_Drama Queen_" thing and act like the Vampire King you acclaim to be, because man, this is way too girly" Vankkei said and they both laughed. Marceline speak then, "Shh...I'm having a crisis over here! Shut up, please" Marceline said and Vankkei got closer to her, smiling because she knew her friendship with Marshall will be just fine "If you want to scream, feel free to, you already woke me up anyways" she said. and so Marceline began to scream, something about killing Bubblegum if she dare dying her zombie poodle hair pink and cursing a damn vampire who was a lot like her because he have broke her wrist.

^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^^^^*^^^^^^^^LOL^^^*^^^^^*

So...this is the second chapter! Hope you liked it and...thanks for reading this. It means a lot to me. Thanks :) don't worry, Marcy and Mashy will become friends in the future...well, a lot more than friends, but whatever... And thanks for the review! :)

I like happy faces :):):):) :)


	3. The one with tomatoes and Maurice

Cap 3.

pop

pop

pop

POPCORN!...leave me, I'm weird.

And then she realized, it all sounded so...stupid. Okay, maybe she couldn't help but admit that she was in Simon's FanFiction, or parallel universe, or whatever it was. But she did have a word in the whole "I can universe-travel and my hair is naturally blue" thing, right? It all was so weird, and unbelievable; one moment she was fighting and the next one she was sitting on the worst couch ever (Which she broke) listening to a stalker made-up story. Because it had to be a story...Marceline, the Vampire Queen, really wished to believe that. But she knew that it wasn't like that. She could deny it over, and over again, but nothing would save her from the truth: she was _lost_, she was so _damn fucking lost_. And far from home, just for the record.

Marceline covered her face with her hands. She had been shouting and screaming for the past half hour, and she didn't feel like done yet. She didn't like it, being far from home, lost and without any chance of communicating with her friends. Or was she? "Wait!" Marceline screamed and the raven haired vampire and his electric blue haired friend jumped "Jeez, chill girl" she heard, what surprised Marceline was that it was the girl who said that, instead of the hot vampire at her side "You're saying you are...like..er..." How to say it without sounding like a jerk? "A creature that doesn't belong anywhere and that likes to stalk other creatures? Well, yes I am" she said jokingly. Marceline smiled, tired "Yeah, and you can..." She laughed a little "Universe-travel or wathever, right?" The Vamp said, hopefully "I see where this is going..." The blue haired creature of the night said "You can help me get home...I mean, Ooo...because this is kinda my house too, isn't it?" Marshall the Vampire King sighed, this was so not her house! 'C'mon, tell her Vankkei! Tell her we don't want her here and take her to whatever the hell she is from!' He thought, but his friend never, ever did what he expected to "Sure thing, this is your home. But I...er... Can't help you get back to Ooo" the Queen's jaw dropped "YOU CAN'T?!" Marceline said, or so she thought. Turns out Marshall screamed the very same thing "Hard to explain really, and you already have too much to think about right now, Marcy" whoa, hold on there 'Now she's calling her nicknames? What are those two? _BFFs_?!' The Vampire King thought, obviously jealous, though he would never admit it.

He saw how Marceline nodded with the head. Holy Grob, he though he might be looking like shit after that fight, but there was no way he could look worst than she did. She was deadly pale, more than usual, because of the whole being a vampire thing, and a while ago she had stopped floating, which means she was really tired and, despite he likes it or not, the sexy King of Vampires had to admit that it might be probably more difficult to handle all that universe-traveling stuff when you're actually in another universe. He couldn't help but feel sorry for that vampire, with her tired look, ripped clothes and broken wrist. It wasn't really her fault, was it? "Hey...you can take her to my bed if ya want. I'm not sleeping again anyways. I'll be off grocery shopping" he said to his very best friend Vankkei, who nodded in response "C'mon, you'll like Marshall's room. It just like yours, but with another floor, above his closet. It covers like, half of the bedroom" she said,hoping to make the Vamp feel a little more calm with her little chat, while leading her to the stairs. Poor thing! She could barely walk! "Why would Marshall want another floor?" She asked "He doesn't, but I convinced him a few months after he picked me up from that cave. I couldn't sleep above his bed for the rest of my possibly immortal life, could I?" She said smiling, but the Queen wasn't listening, she was already on Marshall's bed. That morning she slept as never before, but it surely wasn't because of how peacefully it was to sleep when you know someone's is right above you, sleeping too. Listening to that someone's breaths. And it definitely wasn't because of that smell...so sweet, dangerous and hot at the same time. It just calmed her down...suddenly she was asleep, dreaming about blue girls and grey apples...a vampire might be in her dream too. Just maybe.

Marshall sighed. The girls had been upstairs for a while now, and Vankkei was probably sleeping too. In the end, she was used to a vampire's bedtimes...she lived with one, and she used to sleep at the same time Marshall did, and so she wakes up at the same time too. Her whole life, somehow, was build around Marshall. And his life was build around hers too. He sighed again an took an umbrella. Then he floated towards the Candy Kingdom, he didn't really needed food. He could survive eating shades of red and, sometimes...every once in a while, blood. But it was obvious that Vankkei, in fact, needs food. She was alive, like, with heartbeats and all that. Those heartbeats were, maybe, the only thing that could calm him when he was angry. The strongest things in his whole life are those heartbeats, slower than other heartbeats, like if her heart was somehow dead too. Like an undead creature, like him. He loved Vankkei, how could he not? She was like a sister for him. A little sister, no, a baby sister, yeah, a baby sister with claws, because Vankkei have got some big, large and sharp black claws. So cute.  
So now he was grocery shopping for his little sister. Marshall never wanted a sister, but he didn't picked Vankkei...she picked him, like a duck. Yeah, Vankkei was a baby duck and he was a heartless mamma duck

'I am nuts' he whispered. He had just compared himself to a _duck_, a heartless mamma _duck_. He laughed at his ow thought and keept on flying, thinking about the last night...or dawn, events. First, he floated to the Candy Kingdom, hoping to spend a cool night watching movies without paying, and just when everything was going well in the "Horror movie night" it appeared, in front of his eyes, waving at him there it was, the fucking bitch, I mean witch of Ashley. How dare she? After what she did?! Vankkei told him plenty of times that she didn't liked Ashely, but Marshall Lee the hottie King thought that she was just jealous of the amount of attention he was giving to Ashley. He was so wrong, and he payed it with his tears, even tought he would never say it out loud. She walked towards him and Marshall noticed that Vankkei wasn't at his side anymore, she had turned in invisible and then she hold to his back in like a piggy ride, her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck and making sure he could hear her breathings. It was her way to say 'Hey dude, this is your problem and all but I'm not letting you alone OK? Remember that I got your back ;)' or maybe it was just and habit, Vankkei spends a lot of time on Marshall's back, invisible, thats why Marshall's friend thought he was crazy when they first met him. Sometimes they used to find him muttering under his breath and laughing, little they knew the was that Vankkei was there. After a while, and under the threats of a psicologist, they decided to tell them the truth. Glob, they were mad! But after a while they forgave them, saying that they really, really liked Vankkei and so they wanted her in the group. After that they started to call Marshall an idiot for hiding the cool and childish girl from everyone, soon they stoped it. Maybe because Marshall decided to do a drama, maybe because Vankkei asked...or maybe it had been Fionna. Anyway they were all friends now, closer than ever and it had been all because of the little duck of Vankkei. Yeah, Marshall Lee loves Vankkei. So after that Marshall stared at Ashley "What d'ya want?" He asked harshly and his ex grinned. She was so hideous 'Why did I ever dated that _thing_?!' Marshy thought to himself "You, of course" the girl answered and Marshall glared at Ashely's eyes "Kidding, right?" He said calming himself, trying to synchronize his breathings with Vankkei's. It worked and sighed "Not getting with you ever again, leave me alone" he said and floated over his ex, who looked angrily at Marshall. After that he went to Bubba's place, and he got kicked out because Bubba was too busy with something. Then he finally decided to go home and catch some sleep, which he did for like 45 minutes, then an angry Vamp woke him up. Marshall sighed tiredly.

Finally he saw it, the Candy Kingdom, even thought it was 7 am, some shops were already open, which came in handy, because he was starving. While he passed trough the candy people, he could feel their hold breaths, pointing fingers and looks. "That's Marshall Lee, he tried to eat me once" they said "Or two...maybe it was three" okay, so he might have been hungry a time or two. That didn't make him a bad person, right? He reached his favorite store '**_Kill the vampire before he kills you_**' Yeah, the owner and Marshall weren't exactly friends, he could may have sucked the red from his red fish...but he didn't kill him. It died by itself a few days later. Anyway, the owner kept on thinking that Marshall was a fish murderer. He was so much more than that, but no one ever notices. For everyone but Vankkei, Bubba and Fionna, he is just The Vampire King, the heartless, bad and hot Vampire King. He was okay with that. "Hello Maurice, feeling red today, are we?" He teased, making fun of Maurice's color. He always calls it blood orange, but for Glob's sake! It was fucking red. Maurice, the lollipop, stared at Marshall in response "So, I want three carrots, two tomatoes, some Candy beef and letters soup, please" Marshy asked, hell yeah, he was a rude and reckless vampire who could eat everyone in that kingdom with one bite, but he had modals. He knew the word 'Please' and 'Thanks'. Bubba wasn't the only royal male in Aaa...LSP didn't count, he was weird and was always hitting on everyone "Hey, you know what? Make it three tomatoes and an apple" he said and took an apple from the counter. Maurice the lollipop looked at him wanting to kill him, but instead he said "You have to pay before eating" Marshall smirked "Oh that's okay, I ain't gonna eat this" and pressed his fang to the red apple "Or sucking. You can't suck anything without paying" and then Marshall handed him some candy money. It was so easy to get that, given the fact that it was made of Candy, an so was the rest of the kingdom. You could actually take a piece of your window and mold it for like fifteen minutes and **_BAM_**! Money, right in your hand. Of course that Candy people don't do that, they end up with a piece of Candy window on their hand and soon get busted by the banana guards. It's illegal to do that but, neither Marshall or Vankkei are known for doing "Legal" things. Maurice gave him the Candy bag and a Candy ticked, among with the change and an angry look, Glob that lollipop was rancorous. Marshall said thanks to the lollipop and floated back home, umbrella in hand hoping to eat something soon. That apple wasn't enough.

"Yo girl, I'm home!" Was the first thing she heard when she woke up, followed by the sound of a door closing and...a plastic bag? She couldn't hear any steps, so it had to be Marshall. She stretched herself and stand up, looking up to the roof, or something like that. She found herself under a wood floor, with a black cushion and a little fridge. On top of the cushion, floating, there was a night creature who had just woke up, her dark brown eyes looking right into Marceline's "OH MY GLOB! Marshall, she was sleeping!" She screamed "And so was I" she added. With her vampire ears the Vamp was able to hear everything, even the soft laugh contained by the vampire downstairs. Marceline got off the bed and tied her raven black hair into a way too long ponytail "Chill girl, it's Ok, what time is it anyway?" The Queen of the Vampires asked, feeling better than never before, stinking as never before "I dunno, I don't care" the creature said and jumped, falling on the bed and running downstairs "Marshy! D'ya bring me my tomato?" She said and a quiet "Yes, you prat!" Answered her. Marceline couldn't help but smile, what a relationship these two have. And then she smelled it and, oh it was awful, she almost threw up! So she decided to take a bath, Vankkei said that this was her house so she could totally take a bath, right? She entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She undressed herself and entered in the shower where she found a little problem. That was surely Marshall's bathroom, because the only freaking shampoo in there was a men's one. Marceline considered for a second not washing her beautiful long raven hair with that thing, but her hair practically begged her for some shampoo, even if it was for man's. So the Vamp decided to **be brave** and started to wash her hair with that horrible thing. After a minute or so she started smelling the shampoo on her hair, it was by far not how she thought it would be. She liked it, it wasn't that sweet, it wasn't so...manly. It was kind of perfect actually, hot, sexy and sweet. Marceline wondered if that was how Marshall smelled. Soon she finished her shower time and rolled herself in a towel, feeling fresh and clean she walked outside the bathroom just to find herself into another freaking problem. She had no clothes, not even a freaking bra. She decided to call Vankkei, whom she now considered her only friend in that universe. She opened the door a little and called her "Vankkei..." A mouthfully Vankkei answered "Wadd?" She asked and Marshall scolded her for spitting the food "Come please. Now" Vankkei looked at her roomie and sighed "Coming Marcy" She said and started to float to the room, where she found a shy Marceline "Need clothes, don't ya?" She said smiling "Well, you're kinda of slim and so am I but...I'm like, more _curvy_ so my clothes will not suit you perfectly. Let's see what I can do with my claws, OK?" She talked again, more to herself than to anyone else. Vankkei walked to the closet and opened the drawer, took a pair of jean shorts and some blue underwear "You're lucky, I haven't use those" she said and handed Marceline the underwear "I repeat you, they won't really suit you, but we'll see what we can do" she gave her a smile and closed the drawer, then took a grey plaid of a bunch of grey plaids. Just the clothes Marceline said Marshall would use, in the FanFiction. But well, this isn't a FanFiction "So...Marshall's shirt suits everyone, and with a belt you can put this on.." The brown eyed girl said, leaving the knee-length jeans and the plaid on the bed "Gimme those, Marcy" she said, taking some thread and needle. Marceline the Vampire Queen did as she asked and waited. Half hour later she was wearing the clothes, which were surprisingly comfortable, and went downstairs with Vankkei "Hey, what took you so long?" The raven haired guy asked "Is that my shirt?" He said "I'm sorry. I don't really have any clothes right now" said an ashamed Marceline. The sexy guy smiled "It's OK, I don't hate you anymore, so you can wear my stuff...no, just that one. No more" he said and his friend laughed, hugging him from the back, let's call it "piggy-ridding his back" even tought it's not a word, it describes it very well so...yeah. "You hated me before? How could you? I'm like...you" Marceline said "For like, the fifth time since you woke up, he is not YOU, you two are two totally different persons whose life's happen to be parallel" Vankkei said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world "Yeah, right. Eat your scrambled eggs before they get even more cold Vankkei" her friend said and she floated backwards on her back, pretending to swim "Not hungry, give em' to Marceline" the blue haired girl said and Marshall handed the eggs to Marceline, who refused them "I am a vampire, I eat shades of red, not scrambled candy eggs" the Vamp said, smirking "Oh, right. I kinda of ate the last red thing but...Wait, I think there's a tomato in the fridge" and he floated towards the fridge, where an angry girl was protecting her tomato _**"Not my tomato, you bitch**_**"** she said really slowly, showing her sharp teeth and large black claws, which used to be shorter 'Oh, she can change the appearance of her teeth and claws, that's cool" Marceline thought "Okay, okay...I'm sorry, no one is going to eat your tomato, but you know, I kinda bought it for Marceline. You know, the red and all" he tried to explain "Nope" the electric blue haired girl wearing knee-length black converse and black jeans with a blue t-shirt and a black Hogwarts sweatshirt said. Marceline understood then the fact that Vankkei would rather give Marceline her underwear than her tomato. And Marshall understood that too. Marshall laughed hard floating on his back and managed to said between laughs "We...ha..shou...should viss..vissit PG...he is sure to have ...hahaaahaaahaaaaa!" and then he couldn't take it anymore, good thing that Vankkei understood what he mean"C'mon Marcy, we're off to the Candy Kingdom!" She said and grabbed an umbrella and waited for Marshall to calm down, when he didn't, Vankkei gave Marceline the umbrella and punched Marshall on his tummy "Done" she said and floated out the door, flying upside down, her head pointing to the floor and her feet facing Marceline's head "Hi" The Vampire Queen said, smiling. Vankkei smiled and moved her feet "They say hi" she explained, her shirt fell showing her tummy but nothing else, because her arms were crossed over her chest, so her shirt couldn't go further. If Marceline was a boy, she could say that Vankkei was hot, a hot blue haired childish girl with a hot raven haired bad little boy as a friend. The raven haired hot and sexy guy floated towards his friend and fixed her shirt with one hand, he was holding the black umbrella with the other one "You'll get used to this, it happend quite frequently" Marshall said while Vankkei similed at the Vamp, who couldn't help but laugh. She found a better way to let all her feelings go away than shouting, yeah, laughing was good. She forgot when was the last time she had a reason to laugh. Oh, yes, that time her friend Peebles told her that she had found another universe. Wow, she never thought she would actually laugh at that in that universe. Another universe, without her friends and lost, totally lost, but well, Aaa wasn't that bad. She smiled again. "Lets go, you're sure to be starving" the King said to the Queen, and then he flew to the Candy Kingdom with the girls, one with and umbrella, the other one flying upside down. They made it to the Candy Kingdom and flew trough the crowd "They're not going to let us pass. They're not aware of our friendship with Bubba..." Vankkei said, looking at the Banana Guards rather angry. Marceline knew that feeling, not being able to tell everyone you're friends with a princess or prince because of the Candy people, who are afraid of you. Marceline wonder if they were afraid of Vankkei too, probably "Don't worry, we'll fly through his window and give him a little surprise" Vankkei looked at him "What if he's only wearing underwear?" the blue haired one asked and the King of Vampires answered her "Nothing we haven't see before" Vankkei nodded "Yeah, I remember now" she said smirking "I've never seen Bubblegum wearing only underwear, and I don't want to" Marceline said, confused "Marshy and Bubba are way closer than you and...Bubblegirl?" Vankkei answered, Marceline remembered listening to something like that, when Vankkei was explaining her that she was in another universe, but anyways, she still wondered why, not that it mattered right now. Marceline just wanted to eat something red, and seeing pink everywhere wasn't helping.

Marshall finally made it to the prince's window, where a not so annoying pink prince wasn't expecting him, his friend or his parallel. This was surely going to be a blast.

...:)...:)...:)...:)...:)...:)

Hey, you liked it? So, I know that they arent supposed to know Converse either, but its easier that way. So if you have any questions about this chapter or anything you can ask me, I know that what I write is weird and a little hard to understand. So hope you liked it and thanks for reading, it really means the world for me. :)

You know what? I'm gonna make things easier for you, so this is what you need to know:

1.- first of all, Vankkei is only on Aaa, so some things are different, Mashall isn't as lonely as Marceline and his friendship with Gumball is way more deeper than Bubblegum's with Marceline. I'll explain that later.

2.-The three of them, Maceline, Marshall and Vankkei LOVE Harry Potter some other character will in next chapters (That's because I find it quite difficult to write something without putting a Harry Potter reference)

3.-No, Marshall and Vankkei have never, ever been together. I know no one asked that but, if anyone was wondering, there's the answer.

4.-Rembember in the second chapter that I said that Vankkei is like, eight hundred years younger than Marshall? Well, she is. She's 237 years old.

That's all.

Hey, did you noticed the "BE BRAVE" part? Divergent? Get it? :)


	4. The one with a pink prince and red

Cap 4.-

.

.

.

.

...ok, here it is.

The prince of the Candy Kingdom couldn't be more polite, good or girly. His citizens loved him, and the feeling was mutual. But there was one thing that the prince haven't been able to tell his royal subjects: his best friend in the whole land of Aaa was the same creature they all hated or were afraid of, Marshall Lee the Vampire King. He haven't been able to tell them about his friendship with the vampire because Marshall was, in fact, a bad guy. He would get dozens of complains about Marshall every day, the worst part was that his citizens didn't even look for someone else to blame. The one who steal their candy chickens or ate their orange pie could be right in the street, chicken in hand and pie in mouth, and they wouldn't see it. They would run to their houses, write a complain and blame _Marshall Lee_. Prince Gumball knew that Marshall wasn't that bad, Marshall was convinced that he was bad, but he wasn't. No one who could go to a forest on fire to save his best friends cat could be mean. No one who would always be at his window when he needed help could be bad; but his citizens didn't think the same thing, they were so used to the idea of Marshall scaring them and eating the red from their houses that there was no way, no damn way they could even try to think of him as a good guy, even if Prince Gumball tried to explain them...but he couldn't because Marshall was sort of bad, not as bad as everyone believed, but bad. And Marshall didn't want anyone to know that he could do good things. He would never let Prince Gumball tell his royal subjects that he wasn't that bad. But the Candy prince would never let his royal subjects get between them, Marshall was his best friend, no matter what his subjects say. And there was that girl too, he really liked her. You could say she was bad too, but just a little. She was _mischievous_. And kind and sort of sweet when she wanted to, she was a real friend. A loyal friend, she was _**good, and kind and brave**_, and Marsh was lucky to have her at his back. Literally, every time they would come to his castle she was piggy-back ridding him, a smile on her face. He really liked Fionna too, she was his best friend. A blond hero with a cat. She was brave, and cool and would never say no to the ones who need her, she was so lovely and sweet! And so innocent. She was beautiful, yeah. But the thing between them have been a little bit weird, she had the biggest crush on him and he didn't realize until it was too late, he had already hurt her. He apology to her loads of times and in the end she forgave him, with a smile, she was always smiling.

Those three were his best friends, and he was proud of it.

The pink prince yawned again. The amount of paperwork he had to do was so tedious, he almost wished for Marshall to come through his window and try to eat Peppermint maid, so he could have an excuse for not making the paperwork he hated so much. Little did he know was that his wish would come true, just not the way he would expect. The curtains of his room were closed, so by the time Marshall made it to his window Gumball didn't notice and kept on working and working 'He would know by now that he shouldn't close his curtains! He can't see me when I come to visit, which happens a lot!" The King of Vampires thought while smashing the window with his hand "Psh! Bubba! Open me you butt!" He shouted at him. A second later the curtains were open and so was the window and a prince was there, weird-ed out. He let his friend pass inside "Why do you always have to shout? I gave you my window key so you could just come inside without shouting, Marshall" the prince said, looking rather angry "Sorry, important things we have here, no time. And you really expect me to stop to open your fucking window with that Sun? I could burn to death!" The King said with his signature smirk. His friend smiled back and nodded in agreement "My apologies" Bubba said and in that moment Vankkei tried to come inside, but given the fact that she was upside down it was really hard "Ugh! I give up, I'm tired of being upside down" she cried and entered the room, smiling at Bubba, who smiled back. And thenshe threw herself onto Bubba, hugging him "Agh!" The prince cried and tried to free himself from the girls hug. She always hugged him, no matter what. Soon she was on top of him, her legs at the sides of his neck, sitting on his shoulders, her hands on his pink bubblegum hair "How ya doing?" She asked happily "feeling crushed" he answered, not noticing the other girl in the room, looking confused at him "He is the prince? He's so...pink" the raven haired girl said and Bubba finally noticed her. His jaw dropped when he saw her, she was...so alike Marshall, could it be possible? After four years of his break-up with Ashley? Did Marshall had a girlfriend? That was a legit thought, she was so alike him, and Marshall brought her, so she had to be something from him 'I'm so happy for him, he really deserves some love!' He thought. And looked at the girl once more. Red knee-length boots, some jean shorts and Marshall's plaid 'She's definitely his girlfriend' the prince thought again and examined the girl. Bite marks. She had two red bite marks on her neck, she was a vampire. But, there were no other vampires than Marshall...did he...bite her? Bubba decided to introduce himself "Hello m'lady, I'm prince Bubba Gumball, from the land of Aaa" he said "What's up? I'm Marceline the Vampire Queen, hey, can I eat that pen?" She said, looking at the red pen he was holding. He gave it to her, amused. The Vamp started to drink the red, which was a relief to her 'Oh my Glob! She said Vampire Queen? That son of a bitch got married and didn't invited me?! How dare he!' Bubba thought, definitely hurt. Marshall realized and laughed at his friend "I'm not married if that's what you're thinking" he said "I know" Bubba lied and Marshall rolled his eyes "You don't happen to have more red things, do you?" Vankkei asked Bubba, who had forgot about her. He pointed at a cabinet in the back of the room "That's full of red stuff" he added and looked at Marceline "How long have you been a vampire?" He asked and the girl stopped drinking a red pillow "I dunno, I was bite when I was seven and I'm a thousand and six years old...do the math, dude" she said and started to drink again 'how long have been since she last feed herself?' Bubba thought. He was thinking a lot. A voice got him out of his thoughts "She's not from here, hard to explain really, but we'll do our best. Just let her drink a little bit more, she's hungry" Vankkei whispered to his ear and Bubba nodded in response. A few minutes later Marceline finished and excused herself for eating so much "I was starving" she said "No problem" Bubba replied. "So, Vankkei here told me you're not from here. Mind if I ask you where are you from?" The pink prince asked and Marceline smiled, he was a lot like her best friend Bubblegum. Bubblegum! She was supposed to meet her that day at 3:30 am outside the kingdom, how did she forgot? "From...uh..." She didn't knew how to explain it, Vankkei made it sound so easy, but it wasn't "Hey, hand me that marker, please" Vankkei said and Bubba walked towards the blackboard, Vankkei on his shoulders, and grabbed a red marker. He gave it to Vankkei and she started to draw some lines. Two large horizontal lines, parallel to each other. A little square between them, a triangle by the first line, on the left side, and a circle, on the opposite side of the other line.

Marshall and Marceline were floating behind them, looking at the drawing on the blackboard. Marceline pointed at the first line, the one with the circle at it's side, and said "That's my universe, isn't it?" Vankkei nodded and started to write something again "What do you mean by 'my universe' m'am? This is clearly your universe" Bubba said and Marceline smiled at him "Keep your mind open boy, you're about to hear some weir stuff" was the only thing she said. Then they both looked at the blackboard again the worlds "UNIVERSE-TRAVEL" on it. Bubba looked up, at Vankkei, who smiled at him, showing her sharp teeth and started to talk.

.

.

.

"So...you're not from here" Bubba said, an hour later, in the kitchen "Nope" Vankkei answered again "Neither is she" he added, looking at Marceline who was playing with Marshall, something like _'I can eat more strawberries than you'_ game. She was winning. By far. "And, those universes you talked me about...yours and Marceline's, why didn't I found them too? If I'm that smart princess parallel I should have found them" he said, his eyes wide open, looking at Vankkei as never before, but she didn't mind "Because I make sure you would never, ever try to find them" Vankkei answered "Yes, because you weren't sure what will happen if we touched our parallels" and Vankkei smiled "Exactly" then the boy's face was serious again "And why couldn't we find your universe, if it's the middle of our universes" he asked "Because I only drew the important universes, there are like, hundreds of little universes in the middle of Ooo and Aaa. I haven't been able to find it myself" she recognized. Bubba was taking notes, what a sexy nerd "And..." He stopped "I have no more questions" he said "FINALLY" a voice shouted from behind, it was Marshall "Now we can move to Marceline's questions" Vankkei said. Marceline looked at everyone "I have only one question" she said, slowly. Vankkei floated on her back, her hands behind her head, resting "Shot me" she said and Marshall laughed, Bubba did the same, even Marceline laughed "Earlier today you said you couldn't help me get back home, but you didn't tell me why. I want to know" Marceline said "Oh...that's because the whole concept of universe-traveling isn't as simple as you would think. Every day there's a factor in the nature that makes two universes get closer, for example, when there's fog, the Lumpy Space Universe is way closer" she said "Is that even an universe?" Marshall asked and Bubba slapped him in the back of his head "Of course, you prat!" Then Marceline asked Vankkei to continue "I don't know what is the factor we need to find your universe" she finally said "But you have been there lots of times!" Marceline screamed, feeling desperate "No, I have not! Why do you think that?" Vankkei asked, offended "Well...Bonnie said that a portal to this universe was opening and closing every amout of time for the last seven years" she explained herself and this time it was Bubba the one who answered "Of course, given the fact that this two universes are parallel it's obvious that there's a portal to each other, and the fact that Vankkei crossed one of them altered the portals composition, so now they're opening every once in a while, but just for a minute or two, I guess" he said looking at his notes. Marshall tried to think why Vankkei's presence on that universe altered the things. Maybe it was because no one had ever crossed one of this natural portals and Vankkei did...she did! "That's it!" Marshall shouted, floating above everyone "That's why you find it so hard to came back, you didn't opened the portal that landed you on Ooo, you just thought you did" Marshall the Vampire King tried to explain himself. Bubba got up jumping "That's right! That's why the portals composition changed, someone crossed them and then tried to open another portal, all at the same time! you truly are a genius, Marshall" he declared. Marceline sighed "So I'm suppose to wait until another portal is open, Glob knows where?" She asked angrily and Vankkei looked at her, sadnes in her eyes "Well...maybe I could help!" Bubba said, walking towards Marceline and placing his hand on her shoulder "I'll do a research of every portal that opened here, and with some calculation and experiments, maybe with Vankkei's help..." ("What?" Vankkei said, but no one listened to her) "...I could find the factor! Or even better, build a portal!" He said exited and Marceline sighed in relief "Yeah! Thank you, thank you so much prince Gumball!" She said, floating happily "No problem, I'll do some research right now! Follow me Vankkei" he said, and even though it seemed like Vankkei wasn't willing to move, she ended up following Bubba. Peppermint maid entered in the kitchen in that moment "S-sir Marshall Lee...what can I do for you?" She asked scared. She knew about Bubba and Marshall's friendship, and never said anything about it because, she knew that deep, deep down Marshall really appreciated her prince. That didn't mean she wasn't scared of him, or crazy, because Peppermint maid thought she was crazy, seeing two Marshall's. Marceline smiled, showing her fangs and extended a hand towards the maid "Hi there, I'm Marceline the Vampire Queen and no, I'm not married to this jerk over here" she said pointing at Marshall. Peppermint maid smiled scared 'Why! One was enough, now _two_? Why prince Gumball, why can't you pick a bunny as a friend!' She though "We don't really want anything, thanks. We'll stay around here for a while, though" Marshall told and Peppermint maid leave, shivering. Marceline looked at Marshall "Why are we staying?" She said and Marshall looked embarassed "I refuse to leave Vankkei here, Glob know what could happen! She could eat Bubba, or Bubba could try experiments on her..." He said, more to himself than to anyone else. Marceline did a weir face (:P face) 'I would never be that paranoid' she though, but she was lying. She would, for Ice King...maybe for Finn too. No, she wasn't going to think about Finn and Jake, that would depress her "Let's go then, we'll catch some rest here" the King looked at Marceline "You already slept for like, five hours" he said "How many hours do you sleep a day?" Marceline asked, thinking that, if he was her parallel, she should know the answer "I dunno, like...seven per day" Marcy smiled "That's on weekdays, how 'bout weekends?" She asked "Like...eleven?" He answered smiling at the hot vampiress in front of him "Today's Sunday I think, so we still need to sleep" she decided and Marshall nodded seriously "You're totally right" he declared and decided if he should say it or no...he decided that it wouldn't make any difference, anyway "Come, I'll show you the room Bubba gave me, I decorate it myself and all!" He said and flew upstairs. Marceline knew exactly where it would be, second door at the right, fifth floor. Two floors over the prince's bedroom. Her room was there too, but in another universe. An universe she would not see in a while, but that didn't mattered, because Aaa looked exactly like Ooo. She wonder where she would stay in Aaa...maybe Vankkei would offer her home, and Marshall would say yes. Maybe the prince would give her a room. Anyway, she knew she would be Ok. She had friends now. She liked having friends

Down in the dungeons, where the prince's lab was (I dunno where it truly is, but in my story it in the dungeons) a night creature was admiring some glowing liquid in a bottle. It was yellow, and reminded her to a liquid banana. Maybe it was a liquid banana. She turned to see the prince in his lab coat and brown googles. He was typing something on a gigantic computer, green letters appeared on the black screen, a sequence of numbers an letters with no sense to Vankkei "Is that your date base?" She asked floating near the prince, breathing on his neck. The prince smiled at how intuitive his friend was "Yeah..." behind him he could practically _feel _the girl's smirk "You'll never find it. I put a code password" she said, leaning on a wall. She was now in the other side of the room, looking bored at some candy eyes. Bubba looked at her "When did you...how?" He asked smiling, yeah, his friend was smart, she could be a thief! Vankkei smirked "Doesn't matter, let's find some portals" she said and floated towards the gigantic computer, placing her hand in the keyboard, typing "KING" as the password. Suddenly a graphic appeared, followed by a list with the portals, another page with some images. She smirked again "It's portal-research time" she muttered to herself. By her side, the prince smiled too "Hell yeah" he said. And like that, the research started. It was weird to see at those purple shapeless thing appear over and over again, just to close almost at the same time. Different days, different weather, the same place. There was no common factor! I was like if they only appeared when they wanted to, nothing fits. No fog, no Sun, no specific temperature. Nothing but night, it was always when it was dark and you could see the night sky above you. Bubba punched the table once more, he was so exasperated! "Nothing but the night sky?" Vankkei asked herself and leaned back on the prince's back "Yes, is it possible that they only open themselves when they want to?" He asked, looking at his notes. It was senseless, but he had to help Marceline. It was the right thing to do. Suddenly a strong noise made them both jump "What was that?" Bubba asked Vankkei "It came from upstairs" she said. Bubba smiled, happy to have something to do to distract himself from that other tedious work "Coming?" He asked his friend while taking off his lab coat and googles "On your back" she answered and "piggy-back ride" him.

Marceline floated and entered the room where Marshall was, it was big. And red...she could see lots of little black details everywhere, the curtains were closed so it was dark. She was able to see a bed, big enough for three people, also a chest drawer and a closet. They were all black. A huge desk on the right side of the door, with some paper on it 'They must be songs' Marceline thought. On the right side of the room was a door, Marcy floated there and saw a bathroom divided in two, like a parallel bathroom. The left part was grey and had a little mirror. It had a door, too. In the right side everything was dark blue and withe, with black details on the withe part. Marceline leaned closer and realized that they were names "Bubba, Marshy, Fi, Cake, Little Candle, Peppermint maid, Raspberry prince, LSP, Breakfast prince..." The whole kingdom was there! Some names reappeared over and over again, like Marshall's, Bubba's and Fionna's. She smiled 'That girl is so sweet...ugh, maybe way too sweet" she thought and floated out the bathroom. Marshall was already sleeping, floating above his bed. Marceline could say that he was sleeping because, when she touched his face with a wood stick over and over, and over again he kept snoring. She decided that, if he was sleeping above the bed, she could sleep on the bed. And so she did. She woke up six hours later by a huge sound, when she got up trying to find whatever was now broken, her head smashed against something quite soft "Hey girl! That's my butt you're touching!" Marshall said, half angry, half joking. Marceline's checks flushed and she quickly got out of the bed, jumping, and landed with her face on the floor. She heard Marshall moving. She opened her eyes slowly, still on the floor. In front of her, looking at her eyes, there was a pair of beautiful black-red eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

xxxxmxxxxmxxxxmxxxmxxxxmxxxmxxmxmxmxcxxmxxxmxxxmmx

Hell yeah, another chapter! So, did you see my Harry Potter reference here? "Good, and kind and brave" like Cedric! Ok. I'll stop

Also, you'll see Bubba's mad-scientist side on the next chapter, but don't worry, Vankkei can handle it.

I hope you liked this chapter, and thanks for the reviews and favorites, follows...everything. Thank you guys, you rock!

I'll update soon. And if you have any questions, tell me in the reviews, I'll try to answer them.

:)


	5. The one with Fire Wolves and breakfasts

Cap 5.-

Yeah! Remember I told you that you would see Bubba's mad-scientist side here, huh? Well I LIED, I wanted to, but ended up doing something different. I've realized that I haven't start the whole Marcelee thing so...um, I'll start it soon, in the next chapter maybe. So yeah, I'm starting to write the romance side of this story RIGHT NOW!

I'm so nervous...

* * *

.

.

.

The owner of those beautiful red-black eyes was a Fire Wolf. A baby Fire Wolf that, surprising Marceline, wasn't burning anything. He was some sort of rare specimen of Fire Wolf, because the usual Fire Wolves have yellowish eyes, instead of black-red ones. She got up, or tried to. Marshall was sitting on her back smirking at her "The lump are you doing on my back, Marshall?!" Marceline asked a bit irritated. Marshall grinned "Having some fun, what are you doing under me, huh?" He asked and Marceline decided that she wasn't going to be in that situation, just when she was about to fly over the vampire and kick him in the gut, they heard a tiny bark. They turned to face the little cub. Marceline placed a hand under her chin and asked "Having troubles my little friend?" In response the Fire Wolf barked sadly. It was tangled in a cable, a lamp cable. 'So he was playing and got tangled with that devilish thing and...broke the lamp..._great_' she thought. The puppy was, in fact, cute. It was there, with his eyes wide open, moving his tail and with his tongue out. His head leaned to the left. It had a black collar with silver details, but Marceline couldn't read what was on it "Hey jackass, why don't you do something productive and help the little thingy?" The Queen asked to the King, who did nothing for a second, and then flew and took the cub in his hands, he was so little, book size maybe. The King of Vampires untangled the cub, who licked his face happily, like saying "Thank you!". Marceline got up and stared at him "Why isn't it burning anything?" She asked and then corrected herself "What is a Fire Wolf cub doing in the Candy Castle anyways?" Se asked, fearfully. Once Marceline brought a Fire Wolf to the Candy Castle, well, Bubblegum's Candy Castle. Everything it touched started to melt and soon they were on a candy swamp. Bubblegum was so mad that she flipped a table. Bubblegum always flips tables whenever she's angry. The memories of how they managed to get the Fire Wolf out of the Candy Kingdom were still a little fuzzy, it involved a lot of ropes though.

But before Marshall could answer Marceline's question, someone entered in the room, flying, and took the cub in her hands. Vankkei was a few inches above Marshall's head and was looking at him, even though she wasn't giving that death-stare to Marceline, she felt a little scared "Please tell me you didn't throw Ice Cream at the wall again and that the sound that we heard wasn't because of him" the night creature said and Marceline hold a laugh on her throat 'Ice Cream? What kind of name for a Fire Wolf is _Ice Cream_?' Marceline thought, but said nothing "It was just once Vankkei, and it was an accident! I didn't mean to! He burned me!" Marshall tried to defend himself and Bubba, behind them, at the door, laughed "Answer me" said his friend and showed him her sharp teeth, in response Marshall showed his fangs and hissed, while at the same time smiled "It got tangled in a cable and broke a lamp, nothing else happened to him, no one...throw him to a wall" Marceline declared and death-stare at Marshall "How could you throw something so cute to a wall?" She asked, looking at the puppy, who was happily licking Vankkei's face. Bubba laughed once again and entered in the room "It was an accident, I was trying to find a way to make him stop burning things when Marshall took the just born cup, saying that I had no right to experiment on his "sister's" pet and...he got burn" the prince said, grinning at the memories. Marshall stuck his tongue at him and crossed his arms over his chest "So that thing is your pet AND doesn't burn anything?" Marceline asked and floated near Vankkei, who nodded in response "Yup, in the end and without Marshall's interruptions -Marshall rolled his eyes at this- Bubba was able to find a serum that made my little Fife Wolf cub...unable to burn anything... I know it sounds horrible, doing that to a poor cub, but...it's family didn't want him, if you see it from other point of view, we saved him" Vankkei told the Vampire Queen, who nodded in response. Marshall floated toward the pieces of the broken lamp and picked them up "Sorry for the lamp Gumball" Marshall apologized "Don't be, it was YOUR lamp anyways" said the prince. Vankkei sat above the bed and left Ice Cream run free around the bedroom "Why was it Marshall's lamp? I mean, this is the Candy Castle" Asked Vankkei "Because, my lady, this is Marshall's bedroom" Bubba answered and called Peppermint maid, who entered in the bedroom with a broom and a dustpan. The prince could swear that when she came in, her face turned dead-pale, and he noticed when Marshall and Vankkei, both smiled at her, showing their fangs. When Peppermint maid left, she was shivering. Bubba looked at his friends and frowned "Alright guys, what did you do to her?" He asked and the King of Vampires hold a laugh on his throat while Vankkei laugh soundly, holding her tummy. Her best friend punched her arm, friendly, while saying "It's not cool to laugh at others misfortunes" she laughed even harder "It isn't cool to be the author of those misfortunes either, Marsh" by that moment both Marceline and Bubba were dying to know what did those devilish creatures had done, as it seemed that none of them was going to talk, Marceline decided to ask "Stop it guys, and tell us what the hell you did" the prince smiled 'she has Marshall's poor sense of patience...no wonder why they're parallels' he thought, not really paying attention to Marshall's explanation. Now that he was more clear-minded he could see their coincidences perfectly, it wasn't only the hair color, black as the blackest of nights, or the color of their eyes...even though Matshall's eyes were a bit clearer than Marceline's. No, it wasn't any of those things but their way to be, they had the same sense of humor, he guessed, the same lack of patience and, he was seeing clearer now, the same annoying smirk. Wait, was she smirking? The prince of the Candy Kingdom started to put some attention on what his best friend was saying "Yeah, we _did_. And then Marsh licked her! She was so terrified! Like...oh Glob, her face! You'd love to see her face!" Said a happy, way too happy Vankkei "Maybe we could repeat that, imagine what we could do to her! Two vampires licking her red stripes while Vankkei pretends to eat her! Oh, she'll be so scared!" Marceline replied, suddenly happy too.

Even though the whole idea of scaring the poor mint didn't make him feel very pleased about his friends, Bubba decided to say nothing. Marceline had been so scared about the idea of being stuck in another universe that Bubba decided to let her have a moment of joy. It's true, Marceline the Vampire Queen showed in no moment her fear, but as Marshall Lee's best friend Bubba could tell when he was scared, or upset. Another similitude, both of them were like a close book, you had to make your best to see through them. Vankkei had no problem with that, though. Sometimes Gumball would swear that she's able to read his mind, therefor Marceline's mind "Psh, Vankkei...why does Bubba have that idiot face? I don't think he's listening" Marshall told Vankkei, in a soft voice, hoping not to disturb Bubba "How rude!" Marceline joked, chuckling and the King of Vampires smiled "Oh yes, how dare he?" He said and just then Vankkei snapped her fingers in front of Bubba's face, who looked around confused "What Vankkei?" The prince snapped "Jeez, rude dude" Vankkei said to Bubba, who was a little pissed because everyone was smirking at him 'Ugh, their smirks are so annoying!' he thought, but smiled anyway, because that's how his friends are and, even though they really piss him off sometimes, he learned to accept that "Sorry girl" he said "Hey...um, prince Gumball, how's the portal stuff research going?" Asked Marceline, a bit concerned "Please, call me Bubba, it's okay really. I um... Haven't found anything yet" he answered and Marceline's jaw dropped. Again. "We really tried, and we'll keep on trying but, so far we have nothing at all" Vankkei told to the Queen of Vampires and sighed "I'm sick of science, how do you stand science. Bubba?" asked the blue haired girl, smiling a little. Ice Cream howled, trying to get Marshall's attention "What?" Asked Marshall and the cub did as one would expect. Nothing. Of course, most animals don't talk "It doesn't talk smartarse!" Said Marceline, then she asked "It doesn't, right?" Bubba stared at her "No ma'am, he does not talk" explained the prince, a smile on his lips. Marceline took the Fire Wolf cub on her hands and picked him up to eye level, it was so cute "I think he's hungry" Vankkei said and everyone realized then that they were hungry, like, it was 5 am when Marshall and the girls showed up at the Candy Castle and none of them have had breakfast "I'll ask Cinnamon Bun to prepare us something for dinner" Bubba said, hoping that will solve the problem "_Or_...you could ask Peppermint maid to do it" said Marceline grinning "Oh my, you just want to scare her, don't you?" the royal male made of candy asked, his hands on his hips and a worried expression. The Vamp smiled and made a fake face of sweetness "That doesn't suit you Marceline" said Marshall and the Queen of Vampires gave him an angry face "What? I know myself and I'm not sweet" Vankkei hissed "Heck, you're not sweet enough for Bubba..." She said, a mischievous smile on her face and both Bubba and Marshall made fake laughs "Ha ha, okay we get it, our bromance and all, right?" Vankkei smiled, a wide smile "C'mon, as bros you're great! And it's cool to ship you guys sometimes...not too much, though, that would be weird" she declared and the guys sighed, she was an insufferable shipper, she was able to ship everything. Is that apple next to that pineapple? **_Let's ship it!_** Oh my Glob, it's noon and the Moon is still in the sky with the Sun? **_let's ship it!_** She could ship everything, even Hedwig and the Giant Squid. For Vankkei there were no limits "I guess we'll have to live with that" said Bubba "But you know that we are so not gay, right?" Marshall asked, and Vankkei nodded in response "Hey, I'm hungry! Can you guys hurry up! Stop talking!" Marceline demanded, she could survive eating only shades of red but right now she was looking forward to some pancakes. Bacon pancakes. 'Don't think of Jake, you'll see him soon' Marceline told to herself. She wished it was true, but a part of her being still screamed that she shouldn't lie to herself "Oh, of course, of course... Please follow me to the dinning room, we'll eat there" the prince said and walked outside the bedroom, Ice Cream followed him happily. Vankkei decided that it would be a great moment to start a race "Wanna do a race? The last one to get to Bubba will...uh, will sleep on the couch!" She shouted and Marceline looked at her confused "On the couch?" The Vamp asked and even though the hot vampire at her side looked just as confused, Vankkei looked at Marceline like if she was crazy "Duh, were do you think you would sleep? On my cushion? HA! No" and like that she was on the door, with the vampires too "One...two...two and a half...two and three quarters..." And if she was thinking of ever saying '_Three_' well, she couldn't. Marceline did it first "THREE!" And she flew to the dinning room, but the other two flying creatures weren't so far from her, soon Marceline realized that she was going to sleep on the couch. Marshall passed her in matter of seconds, Glob knows how but he was faster than Marceline, a lot. And Vankkei was faster too, the only thing Marceline saw of Vankkei when she flew by her side was her blue hair. Just that. Marceline cursed under her breath and flew as faster as she could, but by the time she found them Vankkei was already with Bubba and Marshall was examining some raspberries. He...he was examining raspberries! He hadn't touch Bubba yet! Again, as faster as the Queen of vampires could she flew and smashed Bubba "The fuck Marceline?" asked Marshall, realizing that his friend was on the floor, breathless, and that his parallel was on top of him, sitting on his chest "Ha! You get the couch, I touched Bubba first!" Marceline celebrated while Marshall cursed, he had totally forgot about that! He had to touch Bubba, but he didn't! Now he was going to sleep on the couch! Well, even if he had win, which he didn't, he would sleep on the couch. Marshall Lee, the Vampire King, was a gentleman, and he wasn't going to let a girl sleep on the couch, and there was the fact that Marceline was like, their guest, and you don't let a guest sleep on the couch, do you? But, what _couch_? They had no couch, he and Marceline had broke it in the morning! "Uh.. I think we forgot something important dumbass" he said and the three people in front of him, sitting on a table and eating pancakes turned to face him "Pardon? We haven't forget anything! The syrup is here, so are the raspberries and..." Bubba started to list everything on the table, pretty sure that nothing was missing "Oh, Marshall's right! We have no strawberries, Bubba" Marcy told to the prince, who called Peppermint maid and asked her for some strawberries "No, I'm not talking about the fucking strawberries!" Marshall shouted "Hey, these strawberries rock! They're delicious and so not fucked. Fuck you, Marshall" Vankkei declared, with her mouth full of red strawberries and some grey ones that Marceline was leaving on Vankkei's plate, and on Bubba's "C'mon, guys, stop eating for a sec" Marshall begged and Bubba faced him "Okay my friends, let's listen to the Drama Queen of Aaa" he teased Marshall, but he decided not to put attention on that "We don't have a couch" he said and finally the girls understood "Oh..." The said at the same time, while Bubba looked rather surprised "What are you talking about, Marshall? Last week I came to your house and we stayed the whole evening playing video games on your couch, remember Vankkei?" The pink guy remarked "Oh yeah, Marshall and I broke it this morning" said Marceline, sucking the red of a strawberry. And even though the prince was a very polite and non-pervert guy, he couldn't help but spit out his drink and look at his friend with eyes wide open and a disappointment face. As they were best friends Marshall knew exactly what he was thinking 'No, dude! You just met her!' The Vampire King looked at his best friend in the whole wide world and said "No, you pervert! It didn't get broken like that!" That, those six words made the prince turn bright red and made him feel as if he was even more pervert than Marshall, which was impossible. Vankkei choked with a strawberry while Marceline laughed and muttered under her breath "Ya wish!" But anyway, after she helped Vankkei with that devilish strawberry, she floated towards the now red prince and placed a hand on his shoulder "Oh, don't feel bad! It's totally understandable. I mean, look at me, I'm totally _hot_, it's a common mistake" she said mockingly, which made the prince turn even redder. Both vampires laughed soundly "I...hate...you...so...much..." The prince said, hiding his face with his hand, while with the other hand he was holding to the table, trying to contain himself for hitting Marshall Lee on the face, or for laughing "Which one do you hate? Me or Marcy?" Marshall teased "Both" was the only answer Bubba gave them "Ok, but which one do you hate the most?" Now it was the Queen of Vampires who was asking, but Bubba decided to ignore the question and ate a piece of his pancake shyly. Vankkei, who was enjoying the hell out of that episode, decided that it was her turn to take a nap, she had already ate like if it was no tomorrow, she laughed at her friends and now she was going to take a nap "You're not helping me? We have to continue looking for answers!" Bubba said, but Vankkei's replay couldn't be more true "Ugh, you don't need me for just research. Call me when you really need me and I'll be here, I promise" and like that she floated towards Marshall's bedroom, with Ice Cream following her lead. Everyone else finished eating between jokes, dead-stares and a lot of smiles. Marceline then understood why Marshall was so happy, he had a beautiful sister and his best friend was cooler than Bubblegum, it's like if everyone in Aaa was cooler and...she really felt...warm. Almost alive. In all her years of friendship with Bubblegum she had never had such a delightful dinner, there had been no awkward silences, and Bubba didn't get mad when Marceline accidentally ate one of the prince pancakes, he had just said "Oh, it's okay. It's just a pancake, your presence here pays for that pancake" and smiled at her, a genuinely smile. Marshall was such a lucky boy.

But she was lucky too, maybe she had no one waiting for her at home, but she had Finn, and no one was better than Finn. And maybe Bubba was cooler and less uptight, but he would never really understand Marceline, because she wasn't Marshall Lee. And Bubblegum, she had always understood her even when they were mad at each other, she had always be there, and Bubblegum may get mad because of the pancake accident, but she would also make Marceline smile with her stupid science jokes and anecdotes, she would listen to Marceline when she needed someone oh listen. That's how she was, and...if she was honest, nothing Bubba, Vankkei or Marshall would make her miss less Bubblegum, or Finn or Jake. _Nothing._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Wazzaa! Hey, how you doin'? Ok so...next chapter! Woo Hoo!

I really enjoyed writing this one so, I hope you enjoyed the, uh, reading. Again thank you all for the reviews and follows and favorites, I really like to read them and re-read them. Thank you! I so much love your reviews, even though they're only five, I practically live for those five reviews, he he... I'm not patetic, I promise!

love you all! :3


	6. The one without portals

So, yeah! Another chapter, isn't that great? Well I'm sorry it took me so long to write this but, I was busy...I started to watch 'How I Met Your Mother' lately, but you should not worry anymore, I've finish all Netflix seasons.

Heck yeah, I'm back.

* * *

**You already _know_ I don't own Adventure Time so why do I even bother?**

* * *

Soon the delicious breakfast was gone and the three persons sitting in the dinning room were completely full. When Peppermint maid came into the dinning room to give some news to the prince of the Candy Kingdom, none of the vampires felt like teasing her, so they just stayed there staring at her. It was their way to say 'So, girl you make some really great pancakes and we're grateful for that, so no more lickings. _For today_...' when the royal maid finished telling the news, the prince, who was almost falling asleep, recognized that he already had an awesome morning with his best friends AND discovered a parallel universe, with a living proof, so he could go back to work, unlike the King of Vampires, the prince of the Candy Kingdom had some real work to do. Paperwork, the worst thing on the land of Aaa "Got it, Peppermint maid, now if you'll excuse us I would like to dismiss my friends here" The prince asked politely to Peppermint maid to leave them alone, and she did. Only very responsible and trustable people could know about the parallel universe, therefor only those trustable people could know that Marceline is Marshall's parallel.

When the maid finally left the prince was able to tell his friends the plan he had carefully thought within the breakfast time. Even though it was almost impossible for the citizens to have the minimum thought about a parallel vampire, they could still make questions. And those questions would need an answer that had nothing to do with other universes. They had to keep the knowledge of that to a carefully picked group of people, who'd know what could that information do in to wrong hands?  
So after a lot of thinking Bubba finally got the answer, the problem was that maybe the vampires and the...uh, Vankkei, might not agree with the idea, and they had to be agree and like the idea, because they were going to 'live' the idea, the lie.  
No, we shouldn't call it a lie, only two of the three options about the plan were actually a lie so... Yeah. "Alright, my floating dearest, it seem like we have a problem here" Bubba began and someone answered him "Yeah, we don't have a solution to the couch problem" Marshall explained "Can't I stay here in the Candy Castle?" The Vamp asked, she was looking forward to her own room "I'm afraid you cannot, my lady, the royal subjects have some sort of...vampire phobia -I wonder why- and having our meetings in secret isn't as easy as it looks like" that was true, it was really hard to keep his secret meetings with Marshall and Vankkei in secret, only a few knew about it and they were sort of traumatized, like Peppermint maid, so it was better to keep vampires out of the Candy Castle for a while "And we have a conference here, on the Candy Kingdom, about ways to help the princes to avoid Ice Queen. And the expositors are staying in the Candy Castle, so there's no chance I can try to convince my subjects to have you here. I'm afraid that they're already too busy" he had totally forgot about the conference and he had to rush now, or he would never have enough time to talk with all the expositors, and he had to talk with them all, because of some royal stuff "But anyways, that wasn't what I wanted to talk you about" Marshall looked at his friends waiting for him to say something crazy "We don't know for how long will Marceline be here, and I know that she's going to go everywhere with you and Vankkei, so you'll need a history" Bubba declared "A history? Why?" Marcy asked, not really getting the point "People will make questions, 'Who's she', 'Where's she from', 'Are you two siblings or relatives? You're so alike!', 'She's your girlfriend, Marshall Lee?'" Gumball explained and then they both got the point and nodded. They needed a history, people was definitely going to ask and they had to have something concrete, not just a bunch of lies "And I guess you already have a history, am I right?" The Queen of Vampires asked "Well, I do. Three of them, actually" Marceline and Marshall both turned to see each other, which they thought was weird and looked back at Bubba, a confused look on their faces "Why three? We only need one" Marceline said, but Marshall shut her up "But the three of us need to like it, so it'll be easier to lie. That's why you have three options" he said "Oh, but Vankkei's not here" Marcy realized, and before Bubba tell her politely that the had already noticed, Marshall spoke "Thanks for the news, dumbass" the Vamp frowned but said nothing, he was right "We're running out of time here, so I'll tell you the options and you guys pick one, Vankkei won't care anyways" the prince started and then proceed to tell them their options "Option A) you're brother and sister, Marceline lived on the night-O-sphere for her 1023 years and you haven't see her since...uh, the last time you went to the night-O-sphere" he finished and none of the vampire liked it "I think that being siblings won't be a good idea, Vankkei is my only sister. I have no more" Marshall declared, but that wasn't what was bothering the Queen of Vampires "Did you just said 1023 years? I'm not that old, dude!" She said and the prince looked surprised "You're not? ...How old are you?" Marceline sighed "1007 years old, no more" both Marshall and the prince looked freaked out "Oh my Glob, I'm like sixteen years older than Marceline! Why?" Marshall almost shouted "How am I supposed to know? It doesn't matter anyway, you'll look just like now even if you're 5000 years old. No biggie, let's continue then...Option B) you're a couple, you just found Marceline and now you're dating. Before meeting you Marceline was wintering on a little cave outside your cave. No, don't tell me what you think yet and lemme' finish, option C) you're relatives, you met at the market and before meeting Marceline was traveling around the world" both vampires remained in silent "Now you can talk" the prince notified and surprising him, the two vampires started to talk at the same time, but different things "I don't like the couple idea, and the wintering thing is stupid as hell, so no to B)" said one of them, while the other one said "I don't really want to stop being single just because of this situation, so I'll say no to B)" they were talking real fast and the Bubba could barely understand them "What if they ask me about one place in particular? What am I going to say?" And then one of them said "I don't think any of those will work...let's just don't answer their questions" and after some fighting and discussion they decided to ignore the questions. Bubba finally went to work again.

When Bubba left the room both Marshall Lee and Marceline finished drinking the red from some strawberries. Wen they finished Marshall declared "Come with me, we're going" but the Queen of Vampires didn't move "Where do you think you're taking me and why" Marshall, who had already started to fly, turned to see the beautiful Vamp "Y'see, we won't tell anyone about this..." And with hand gesture he pointed at himself and then at Marceline, who was now in front of Marshall "...because no one should know, right? But I still want to tell some guys, they're going to find out anyways so, why hiding it?" He continued, crossing his arms on his chest. The King of Vampires waited for Marceline to ask something, but she was quiet. For like three seconds, then she talked again "I think I know who you're talking about...their names should be something similar to Finn and Jake, right?" the vampire in front of Marceline smirked "Hell yeah, those girls are pretty cool, you'll like 'em" and like that he started to fly again, he flew across the hallways without getting lost and Marceline realized that Marshall should spend a lot of time in the Candy Castle. When Marceline saw the the window of the room they were heading to, she remembered something "We can't leave, Vankkei is sleep somewhere in the castle and you don't want to leave her alone and..." The male vampire interrupted her "I lied, I trust Bubba, and even if I didn't, Vankkei knows how to take care of herself, I just wanted to leave very clear that I'm an overprotective hot brother" Marshall said, he was still in front of Marceline "There's something really wrong with you if you really think that your sister thinks you're 'hot'" Marceline reminded him, Marshall smirked again "I'm still hot, even if she doesn't thinks I am" and like that he took an umbrella from the wall, which was filled with umbrellas, and flew through the window. Marshall turned to face Marceline and winked her an eye. With a little of hesitation Marceline took another umbrella and flew, she already knew where the place they were heading to was, so she didn't wait for Marshall and just flew to the Tree Fort, happy to finally get out of that way too pink and purple Candy Castle, and she was really excited to meet the parallel versions of her guys. After some minutes of flying, in which Marshall was way behind her, she divided the giant tree and smiled to herself, that place felt like home to her, it reminded her so much of Finn and Jake...

Marshall appeared out of nowhere before the Vamp could knock "Here, lemme knock, explain 'em and then you can come in, she will try to kill you if you get too close. She tried to kill Vankkei when she first saw her, funny story. Now, go" when Marceline hide, making herself invisible, Marshall knocked. A voice answered from inside the tree "Cooomin'!" They heard and a cat opened the door, she was like...well, she looked like how Jake would look if he was a cat "Oh, it's you. Fi, the monster you hang out with so much is here!" The little cat shouted. Marceline could practically feel the hate between those two, which was weird because she was friends with Jake, not archenemies. A curvy girl showed at the door, she was wearing a skirt and large socks, she looked a bit weird. And she was also wearing a bunny hat, which looked very cute on her "Hi, Marshall" she greeted him "Ready for adventure? We can go kick some ass! We could go fight Ice Queen!" She started to enlist the amount of adventure they could go to, while Cake looked rather pissed off "Actually Fionna, we already have an adventure" Marshy declared and entered the house, holding Fionna under his arm and leaving her on the couch "WHO D'YA THINK Y'RE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO ENTER OUR HOUSE LIKE THAT, OR TOUCH FIONNA!" The obviously overprotective white and brown cat yelled 'I'm starting to hate you too, he did nothing to her!' Marceline thought, but reminded in silence "Aww, come on Cake, he can come in, he's my best vampire friend, of course he can touch me" the girl was sweet and cute, like a bunny. After a few seconds the cat went to the kitchen to prepare some tea that no one was going to drink "So, what is it, Marsh, do you have some enemy you want to beat up, some quest for us?" The blonde hero would rather die than shut up, so the vampire decided to talk before she could start talking again "Nope, I have someone who I think ya' will like to meet" and the smiled at Fionna, even without trying. Marshall's smile was a little like the Cat of Cheshire's smile. It was better that Vankkei's smile though her smile was _identical_ to the Cat of Cheshire's smile, she even had those sharp teeth "Oh, it's a person then? Hum..." Se started to wonder who will be so important to Marshall that he would actually present to Fionna...the last person Marshall presented to Fionna was that stupid Ashley, who Fionna hated. So with that thought on mind she screamed "Oh Glob! Marshall, you have a girlfriend? I'm so happy! Who's she? Is she a vampire too? No, wait. There are no other vampires... Is she another witch? From the breakfast kingdom? Do you love her? Tell mee!" She wasn't shouting up! In the end Marshall had to put his hand over Fionna's mouth to shut her up "I don't have a girlfriend, and even if I did I wouldn't love her. I'm a heartless vampire, y'know it" and he winked at Fionna, playing with her. He then continued talking. After what seemed to be ages he finally finished his story, or better say, Marceline's story. The tea was cold and no one, not even Cake, drank a single drop. His story was full with mistery and action, a vampire girl trapped in a parallel universe need up in her parallel house and fought with him, she then became friends with his roomie and they all went to visit a ambitious pink ,prince, who wanted to help them. And now she was outside the vampire's best friend door, waiting to come in "What your story really needs is a bit of romance, and then it will be more exciting" said the annoying cat "It's not a made up story, it's true! You do believe me, don't you, Fi?" Marshall begged, he really wanted his friends to believe him. Fionna looked at Cake, who made a 'NO' with her body, how rude! And then she faced Marshall, who showed no emotions. The girl sighed "I...I'm sorry...I'm sorry Cake, I do believe Marshall" she said and closed her eyes, like waiting for the cat to start screaming like a crazy monkey, but she never did, she just looked at the girl and smiled "Okay then, Marshall Lee, we'll like to meet the Marceline you haven't stop talking about" and smiled a little.

The hot raven-haired boy opened the door and flew outside. The sunlight was fading now and the sky was in a beautiful amount of colors: mostly orange and purple, pink, blue and finally but not least, red. He soon spoted Marceline, lying on a tree branch, he approached her and said in a soft voice "Psst, hey Marceline...wake up, you can come in now" after a few attempts to wake her up Marshall decided to slap her face, just a little "Marceelineeee, wake the fuck up!" He told her, his mouth pressing against her ear, his hot breath on her cold skin. When she finally opened her eyes she met with another pair of eyes, clearer than her own blue eyes. She identified the person as Marshall and, to her surprise, he was looking smookin' hot on the sunrise, the wind moving his hair and that smirk, his signature smirk. If she were still alive she would must probably blush fiercely, but she wasn't so she didn't blush, but for a moment though she felt like if she was deeply blushing. Se smirked back, a sexy smirk that Marshall would never forget "I cannot believe you actually fell asleep" he grinned. She stood up and ignored him "In my defense- she said, flying around Marshall, hiding from the few sunlight in the sky- you took way too long" she finished flying around and entered in the tree, forgetting that it wasn't Finn and Jake's tree. When she saw the two girls sitting on the couch she couldn't help but feel like blushing a little, she was so embarrassed "Hey...I'm Marceline" the Vamp said and much to her disgust the sweet blond girl said "You could _totally_ be Marshall's girlfriend" the cat beside her, sitting on a couch laughed, hiding her smile with her paw. Marceline identify her as Jake's parallel. She wondered if the will get along, just like with Finn and Jake, damn, she missed those boys. She missed Bubblegum too, and Beemo...most of all she missed Schwabl, her zombie-poodle. Marshall came in and crossed his arms over his chest "Psh, don't listen to her Marceline, she is just really fond of the idea of me dating someone...she's spend way too much time with Vankkei and now she ships everything, y'know, like everything" the Vamp nodded, even if she wasn't so sure about why it was Vankkei's fault "So, girl, what are those clothes? Don't you have your own style, or our parallels wear the same thing that we wear?" The blondie laughed, possibly thinking of a blonde guy wearing a short skirt "Nope, I just kinda lost my clothes. And my bass. And my fruit basket, I think I had a fruit basket, did I?" She asked Marshall, as if he would know if Marceline had or not a fruit basket, when they met they tried to kill each other, he wasn't really thinking about fruit baskets "How am I supposed to know?" The hottie asked, and the Vampire Queen nodded. Again. The girl, whose name was Fionna, asked her to take seat on the couch. She did, feeling guilty about breaking Vankkei's couch "OK. So we already know 'bout this whole "other-universe-thing-y but we'd like to know somethings 'bout ya', would you mind?" She asked, and she saw the cute vampire smile "Not at all, ask what you want"

* * *

Hours passed and soon she had to shut up Fionna, even if she actually liked her questions, which were pretty much like this "_So, do you prefer waffles, of pancakes?", "If you could pick only one food to eat the rest of your life, what would it be?" Or something like "In which Hogwarts house are you in?"_ She had quite a good time with her, but soon the time came, the time to have a meeting. A meeting with a portal, a portal made by her best friend, princess Bubblegum. When the time came she flew to the spot where she first appeared, somehow she found it, maybe she remembered the whole path from there to the cave, or maybe it was just a feeling...her instincts. She arrived there with half hour of anticipation and waited. Se floated around, backwards, upside-down like Vankkei, and in her bat form. She waited for hours sitting, flying, floating...nothing happened. No shapeless portal, no shape-shifter purple portal. Her friend had left her all alone in the unknown, alone with a basket of fruit. She found her strawberries basket near the spot where she had appeared a few while ago, and as her anxiety grew she found herself eating the strawberries...as the hours passed she discovered that her basket was empty, her stomach full and her hopes were nowhere to be found. Thee Sun was rising, the birds were singing and a warm breeze kissed her face, sunlight, bird songs and warmness, Marceline hated all that.

She had spend a wonderful time in Aaa, but she wanted to get home, she had no one but her dog waiting for her at home in Ooo, yeah, but she had friends there...and she missed them...she missed her bed, she missed Ooo's moon and Ooo's sky...she wanted to get back to Ooo, but it seemed like if Ooo didn't wanted her back. Great then, that means she had no home, not in Ooo, not in Aaa. She had just herself "I have no home, nowhere to go. I've got anything but myself" she muttered under her breath, watching the sunrise, fighting to hold back the tears. She was alone, alone under the stars.

* * *

So...D'ya like it? I think it wasn't that bad, actually. Well, hope you liked it and if you want you can leave me reviews or something...thank you for reading this. Thank you very much.


End file.
